Volcan
Volcan appeared in 2007 TV series called Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Volcan''' '''is a humanoid bulky half lizard, half dragon-like monster that is a powered up Lava Lizard, he serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "At All Cost". Originally a Lava Lizard that proved itself to be strongest among all Lava Lizards. Because of its strength and skill, Moltor transformed it into a powerful volcanic half Dragon, half lizard version of itself called Volcan. Its' mission was to steal Fire Heart's scale while in route to Hartford Mansion. He was initially too powerful for the Rangers until they found they could damage him by attacking his back. Moltor's plan was to use the scale to power up this monster into the ultimate beast by exposing the scale to the increasing temperature of the factory where they were located. But the scale was stolen from the building before preventing the building's explosion using the DriveMax Megazord's Mixer Formation. With the Rangers reclaiming the scale for the new Defender Vest, Volcan was destroyed by Mack Hartford with the new Drill Blaster weapon. Much like the Lava Lizards previously, Volcan is a violent creature that will destroy anyone in his path. Powers and Abilities First Form (as a Lava Lizard) * '''Strength: '''This Lava Lizard is shown be be more stronger then previous Lava Lizards fought by the Rangers. Arsenals * '''Blade: '''This Lava Lizard still posses a blade like the previous Lava Lizards before. ** '''Energy Slash: '''Unlike the Lava Lizards previously, this Lava Lizard can charge up his blade with orange energy and slash his sword at full force at the enemy. Second Form (As Volcan) * '''Super Strength: '''Being a powered up Lava Lizard, Volkan posses far greater strength then any of the Lava Lizards fought previously, being able to take out all five Rangers with ease. * '''Armor: '''Unlike the Lava Lizards previously, Volkan posses strong armor that is extremely durable, it is powerful enough to withstand the Black Ranger's Drive Slammer as well as the Yellow Ranger's Drive Claw and even get a scratch, Volkan's back however, is his weak spot. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his new found strength, Volkan is now a skilled fighter, being able to take on all five Rangers with ease. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Volkon can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Fireballs: '''Volkan can launch fireballs from his hands. * '''Mouth Fireballs: '''Volkan can spew out red-es orange fireballs from his mouth similar to the way he fires them from his hands, they are an upgraded version of the Mouth Fire Lasers from the Lava Lizards. Arsenals * '''Spiked Armor Gauntlets: '''Volkan posses a pair of spiked armor gauntlets on his forearms as a means of combat. ** '''Energy Empowerment: '''Volkan can charge up his Spiked Armor Gauntlets for an increase in power, one punch was strong enough to make a hole in a truck. See Also * Dryken Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Lizards Category:Dragons Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by James Gaylyn Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe